Sing For Me
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Lucy is finally able to channel her fear into something else, with a little help from her boyfriend. (Songfic)


_**A/N: **_This is my first foray into a sadder one-shot. I hope you enjoy this. The whole thing is based on the song 'Sing For Me' by 'Yellowcard' XxX

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own Lucy and Joey. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ or Yellowcard. Anything used in this one-shot is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**ONE-SHOT**_

The nerves bubbled in the pit of Lucy's stomach. She could feel acid flaring up and burning at the inside of her windpipe. Pulling in a deep breath through her mouth, she held it for a few moments. She jumped when she felt the faintest touch on her bare shoulders.

"Luce!" Stu whispered "You'll be amazing. Trust me," the elation that filled her at his words couldn't compare to any other feeling. He was there for her, always there, no matter what. She gripped the neck of her guitar in her hand, and took another deep breath.

"I'm scared," she told him.

"I know you are. But you've got nothing to be afraid of sweetheart. I'll be out there with you."

Suddenly Joey was at her side, a lopsided grin pulling at his lips "You ready for this baby?" he asked, his eyes lighting up.

"I'm not so sure anymore," he could hear the shakiness in the breath that left her mouth with her answer. Reaching a hand out, he smoothed it over her cheek.

"Don't stress Lucy. We're all here. We've all got faith in you. You can do this."

"Thanks Joey," Lucy ran her fingers over the leather strap of her Gibson J200 guitar; a gift from Stu for her 23rd birthday. Her thumb nail scraped gently across the stitched initials on the tan leather: SB & LC, another smile forming on her pink painted lips. A newfound confidence filled Lucy's veins when she saw the initials and she felt all of her nerves melt away.

This was the first night that she had performed with her band live. As a talented song-writer and competent guitar player, Lucy had always tried to play down her singing skills. It all came down to that little thing called stage fright. No matter what she had tried, she just couldn't get up and sing in front of anyone. Until Stu had come along. She'd met her boyfriend when he'd kindly given up his seat for her on the Tube. It had been such a hot, humid day in London that day, and the Tube had been packed full of people heading to and from work and school. As Lucy had been squeezing her way through the crowd, trying in vain not to bump into anybody or cause a serious injury to someone's foot with her 4 inch heels, this tall, dark stranger had placed his hand on her shoulder and kindly offered her his seat. At first, she'd been skeptical. But when she saw the seriousness on his face, she kindly accepted his offer and took the seat. He'd stayed on the Tube with her until she got off and then he'd offered to walk her to work, talking to her the whole way.

The cracking sound of a raucous applause broke into Lucy's thoughts and she found that the nerves had returned. But she had no time to dwell as her band made their way onto the stage of the filled auditorium. Lucy followed them, her feet moving baby-steps the whole way as she sidled up to the mic. Swallowing thickly, she pulled the mic to an appropriate height for herself and checked that it was switched in. A nervous laugh bubbled from her lips "Hi everyone! Thank you for coming out tonight. You know why you're here and well...Stu wrote this song for me and I want to start this off by singing it for him," the crowd in front of her, containing members of her friends and family applauded her.

Lucy glanced out across the crowd as silence fell over the room. The spotlight shifted onto her, beaming a white hot haze down across her. She struck the first chord on her guitar, closing her eyes just like she remembered Stu telling her to do. The drums started to beat softly, almost in time with her heartbeat, followed by the bass guitar and the piano.

Look at me, and listen close.

So I can tell you how I feel before I go.

Just a year, it's not much time.

For me to show you, I am proud that you are mine.

I wish I had known.

The future in my heart.

Was just about to start.

Say tomorrow, I can follow you there.

Just close your eyes and sing for me.

I will hear you, always near you.

And I'll give you the words, just sing for me.

_"I already told you Stu, I just can't," Lucy fumed. It was like trying to draw blood from a stone. He just did not seem to understand that singing in front of people was her weakness. _

_"I know you've told me. You've told me time and time again Luce. But I'm just asking you to try babe, that's all."_

_"I have tried," she groaned "I've been trying my whole life."_

_"Not hard enough if you still can't do it," he picked up the chair with one hand and placed it down on the stage of the empty auditorium. The worn feet of the old chair scraped across the battered wooden floor, sending a shiver right up Lucy's spine "And besides, you've never had me here with you," he grinned smugly, picking up her guitar and holding it out to her._

_She stared at him, her arms folded across her chest "I cannot believe you are making me do this," she grabbed the guitar from his hand and attempted to storm past him. He stopped her, one big hand on her shoulder._

_"I am not making you do anything sweetheart," he looked down at her from all of his 6ft 7" "You want this too," he bent his head to press a kiss to her forehead "Just close you eyes."_

Every lock, on every door.

I put them there to hide you from the world.

And you kicked, yeah, you screamed.

You never understood, you're everything to me.

I just hope you know.

The future in your heart.

Is just about to start.

Say tomorrow, I can follow you there.

Just close your eyes and sing for me.

I will hear you, always near you.

And I'll give you the words, just sing for me.

_The sound of the door closing woke Lucy from her sleep. She rolled around, tangled in the sheets of the bed that she and Stu shared. The clock blinked sharply at her; 12:17am. She flipped the covers back, smoothing a hand through her wayward blonde hair. What the hell was Stu doing? An almighty crash sounded from their living room and she rushed through, her mind and body far more alert than 20 seconds previously. She hovered in the doorway of their bedroom, her eyes taking in Stu's form hunched over the back of the sofa, his hands bracing themselves against the soft fabric._

_"Stu?" she enquired weakly. He looked up, his eyes red-rimmed "What's going on?"_

_"It doesn't matter Luce," he smiled almost serenely at her "Go back to bed sweetheart."_

_"Where have you been? What's happened?"_

_"I said it's nothing," he waved his hand at her, trying to fob her off "You need to get some more sleep," he stood up straight, running a hand across his face._

_"Why are you being like this Stu? You've just swanned in here at midnight and you expect me to act like everything is okay and just wander off back to bed?"_

_"Lucy!" he raised his voice "I don't want to talk about it. Now, don't make me ask you to go back to bed again," he raised an eyebrow at her in a challenge._

_"Stop treating me like a fucking child! I'm sick of all these secrets that you're keeping, you're scaring me!" she turned on her heel, storming back into their room, slamming the door behind her. She heard Stu come after her so she flicked the lock on the door._

_"Luce," he whispered, rattling the handle with his palm "Please, I'm..." he trailed off when he realised she had locked the door and wasn't prepared to listen._

No looking back when I am gone.

(Sing for me)

Follow your heart, it's never wrong.

(Sing for me)

No looking back when I am gone

(Sing for me)

Don't second guess the note you're on

Out of time, all out of fight.

You're the only thing.

In life that I got right.

_Merriment filled the restaurant. The couple stood happily embracing each other, their arms gripping each other tightly. Tears ran down the blonde's face, her mascara smudging and running down her cheeks. The brown haired man held her in his arms tightly, pulling her deeply into his chest. The new sparkler she wore on her ring finger glistened under the soft lamplight of the spots in the restaurant. Lucy watched from across the other side, elation filling her. It had been a bittersweet moment to witness. She was truly happy for the couple but she just wished that things on her end were working out that well. She and Stu had been having their fair share of problems lately, but now he was on his way home from his 2 month business trip, and they were going to celebrate their one year anniversary. _

_She'd scrimped and scraped to save for the black Valentino one-shoulder stretch-crepe ruffled mini dress she wore, paired with Charlotte Olympia paloma fan-pleat detailed white satin 5 1/2 inch heels. Her blonde locks were swept back from her face, half of them tucked up into an intricate twist, whilst the rest swayed down her back. The only problem she had was that Stu was over half an hour late. Worry started to gnaw at her gut. She had spoken to him only a few days ago, and everything had seemed find aside from how ill he sounded. When Lucy had enquired about him picking up a bug, he had fobbed her off and told her not to worry, his usual statement. But now she was worried. Where was he?_

_Around 15 minutes later, a waiter approached the table, a cordless phone handset gripped in his hand._

_"Miss Cavanagh?" he enquired. She nodded "There's a phone call for you Ma'am."_

Say tomorrow, I can follow you there.

Just close your eyes and sing for me.

I will hear you, always hear you.

And I'll give you the words, just sing for me.

Just close your eyes and sing for me.

(Sing for me)

Just close your eyes and sing for me.

Lucy belted out the last few notes of the song, a sigh of relief leaving her mouth when it was over. Two fat tears rolled down her cheeks, her grief spilling out despite how strong she wanted to be. She could feel her knees about to go weak but then those hands were on her shoulders, the ones with the faintest touch. The hot breath surrounded her ear, the breath that wasn't really there. And then he whispered those words to her.

"I love you. Sing for me sweetheart."

_**THE END**_


End file.
